secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Version 1.16.0
Final Release Notes for Second Life 1.16.0 - 1.16.0(5) May 23, 2007 New Features * Sculpted Prims ** Sculpted Prims are a new primitive type that uses a texture to control its 3D shape ** See http://wiki.secondlife.com/wiki/Sculpted_Prims for FAQ and detailed information * Add "Mute" button to block unwanted notecards, landmarks, and textures Changes * Improved muting of particle systems LSL Changes * New function: llRegionSay() ** Allows object to communicate region-wide ** Does not allow communication on channel 0 ** This is intended to reduce simulator load by eliminating the need for relay objects Bug fixes * Text for several alert messages has been updated * Fixed positioning of maximize button when minimizing both script and lsl window * Fixed positioning of LSL help window after minimizing/maximizing main script window * Fixed group chat IM showing sender as the only participant until someone responds * Fixed group chat IM reopening with an error when sending a message after user closes group chat * Fixed '... has left the session' when leaving group chat after talking * Fixed failed email when no subject is included * Fixed object loss occuring when taking an item * VWR-657: Beta -> Linux -> Startup -> Crash Beta Release Notes for Second Life 1.16.0 - 1.16.0(105) May 22, 2007 [Note: With 1.16.0.105 the Beta viewer icon went back to being called "Voice Beta" after being previously called simply "Aditi"] [Additional Note: When going from 1.16 to 1.17, this 1.16.0.105 version was relabeled "Second Life 1.16.0(5) May 23, 2007" in the RN, however the RNs are identical.] New features * The "Chatterbox" is a new communication hub that brings text and voice chat for group, individual (one-to-one), and spatial conversation into a single user interface. * This is the first iteration of the Chatterbox and it isn't perfect yet, so you may notice a few bugs. * The "Friends" tab of the Chatterbox shows a list of friends, via the "Friends' button in the viewer. * The "Groups" tab of the Chatterbox shows a list of groups to which a resident belongs. * The "Near Me" tab shows voice speakers in close proximity to a resident. Changes * Audio devices are now enumerated and can subsequently be selected for use via the API. A device enumeration is provided when a user connects and when a a new device is added or removed. * Local audio intensity events are now exclusively generated by the local microphone energy. Bug fixes * Fixed VWR-657: Beta -> Linux -> Startup -> Crash * Fixed object loss occuring when taking an item * Fixed render issues with tapered cubes * Fixed sculpt texture loss after when texture picker is cancelled * Fixed flexible sculpted prims becoming distorted * Fixed textures applied to sculpted prim at a 90 degree rotation * Fixed connection issue for users with Speedstream 6300 w/ VOIP routers connecting via port 5060. Failed registration attempts with Vivox servers on UDP port 5060 will automatically be attempted on UDP port 5062. - 1.16.0(4) May 21, 2007 Bug fixes * Fixed VWR-657: Beta -> Linux -> Startup -> Crash * Fixed object loss occuring when taking an item * Fixed render issues with tapered cubes * Fixed sculpt texture loss after when texture picker is cancelled * Fixed flexible sculpted prims becoming distorted * Fixed textures applied to sculpted prim at a 90 degree rotation - 1.16.0(1) May 15, 2007 New Features * Add "Mute" button to block unwanted notecards, landmarks, and textures * Particle systems are added to the restriction list in a resident's mute list Changes * The orientation of the sculpt texture has changed. ** All previously created sculpt textures will now make "inside-out" sculpties. ** To fix this, flip the texture horizontally. LSL Changes * New function: llRegionSay() ** Allows object to communicate region-wide ** Does not allow communication on channel 0 ** This is intended to reduce simulator load by eliminating the need for relay objects Bug fixes * Fixed positioning of maximize button when minimizing both script and lsl window * Fixed positioning of LSL help window after minimizing/maximizing main script window * Text for several alert messages has been updated * Fixed issue where sculpted prims revert to spheres when zooming in/LOD change. * Fixed issue where sculpted prims loose texture map when texture picker is cancelled. * Fixed issue where not making a selection in the prim type changes sculpted prim to sphere until edit is closed * Fixed issue where scale edit handles would become lost inside a sculpted prim Undocumented Features/Changes * Fixed flexi-prims causing weird screen artifacts and crashes. Flexi-prims now look as they did in prior versions. - 1.16.0(0) May 4, 2007 Changes * Offline IMs from objects include object name, owner, type and SLURL Bug fixes * Fixed '... has left the session' when leaving group chat after talking * Fixed failed email when no subject is included - 1.16.0(0) May 4, 2007 [Note: This following Release Notes is from the Linden blog and are not currently found in the releasenotes.txt.] New Features * Voice in Second Life ** Beta test of integrated voice capabilities within Second Life ** See http://secondlife.com/community/bhear.php for detailed information * Sculpted Prims ** Sculpted Prims are a new primitive type that uses a texture to control its 3D shape ** See http://wiki.secondlife.com/wiki/Sculpted_Prims for the FAQ and detailed information Changes * Voice changes since last voice beta release: ** Active Speakers window opens via the ‘Speakers’ button and shows all active voice speakers in a channel *** Also enables volume and mute control by individual speaker ** Mute settings for voice only are now available via the Active Speakers window *** Avatar ‘pie menu’ mute option still mutes both voice and text chat simultaneously *** This will change in future releases * Alt-Left and Alt-Right switch between tabs in IM * Ctrl-W closes one panel in IM * Ctrl-Shift-W closes all windows * Inventory sort optionally sorts system folders on top * Busy mode declines notecards and textures, and accepts other inventory transfers silently * Offline IMs from objects include object name, owner, type and SLURL * L$ displays ‘Loading…’ if balance is not yet retrieved Bug fixes * Fixed a client crash when deleting objects from inventory * Fixed ‘… has left the session’ when leaving group chat after talking * Fixed failed email when no subject is included * Fixed closing an inventory folder while selecting inside moves selection to My Inventory * Fixed build if llmozlib disabled * Fixed avatar name not remaining within background box * Fixed graphics cards with unlisted memory sizes defaulting to 16MB * Fixed Alt-WASD camera controls while sitting * Fixed first digit in Pay dialog cannot be deleted * Fixed minimap not opening on first login * Fixed ‘Use Selection for Grid’ referencing edge of region and not reference prim * Removed avatar eyeball shader * VWR-38: Magic Opening Folders * VWR-42: llSetSoundQueueing() is broken * VWR-71: Tabulating and moving by word (Ctrl-left, ctrl-right) off-by-one errors in scripting editor. * VWR-136: Seg fault in llpolymorph.cpp * VWR-148: llListStatistics tooltip wrong * VWR-165: First Digit in the ‘Pay’ dialog does not erase without entering more digits * VWR-166: moving of open folders in the inventory to an other indentation level leaves the contents on the previous level * VWR-326: Allow a ‘limit texture recieving’ in the client * VWR-346: Selecting Client>Character>Flush Animations immediately crashes 1.14.0.x * VWR-379: Fix shell scripts to use bash and not sh when appropriate. * VWR-429: add scons option making FMOD optional * VWR-414: 8-bit character in llagent.cpp comment confuses Japanese text editors Release Notes for WindLight First Look 1.16.0 - 1.16.0(62469) May 29, 2007 Featuring brand-new atmospheric rendering for beautiful skies and immersive environments! WindLight Features * Select Sky Settings from the World menu and use the Region/Estate Sky Settings dialog to: ** Edit horizon, haze colors and densities ** Edit sun, size, lighting colors and intensity ** Edit cloud color, scale, density, and speed ** Load, save, and delete skies * Use the Day Cycle Editor to: ** Set keyframes for different hours of the day ** Interpolate between keyframes as the day progresses ** Move time of day slider to see what the sky looks like at any time of day ** Set the length of a day * For more information, see: https://wiki.secondlife.com/wiki/WindLight Known Issues * Sky appearance may not match region sun phase * Some Sky Settings text appears cut off at different UI sizes * Saving and deleting presets are inelegant * Presets are not sorted correctly in dropdown menu * Reselecting a preset doesn't reset unsaved changes * Sky Settings shortcut doesn't toggle window * Bump mapping and shiny don't work on some Macs with lower-end graphics cards * Avatars shouldn't be able to fly outside of skydome * Underwater appears too light * 'Mouse Moves Sun' doesn't work * A gap in the horizon between the water and sky may some times be visible ** To make the gap disappear, enable the Client menu (Ctrl-Alt-D), then select Rendering > Types > Ground ** Alternatively, use the keyboard shortcut: Ctrl-Alt-Shift-8 PLEASE NOTE * Everything you do with the First Look viewer affects your Second Life account! ** First Look Viewers are test versions of the Second Life viewer ** These test viewers connect to the live grid * These viewers allow you to test new features in your everyday Second Life ** Please be aware that things might be buggier than normal * First Look Viewer is in sync with the normal viewer ** When updates to the normal viewer are released, we will update the First Look downloads ** The auto-update process will not work Category:Release Notes